


On A Spring Evening

by Moonheart13



Series: Seasons Change [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rimming, Ven and Box go out on a date, Venomous also still has his tail, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonheart13/pseuds/Moonheart13
Summary: On a spring evening, Boxman and Venomous decide to go out on a little date...to the Danger Zone. Where else would villains go to have a good time?





	On A Spring Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! So this is technically a sequel to my fic "On A Winter's Night", but you can read this as a stand-alone if you want. I hope you guys enjoy it!

It was going to happen tonight.

The sun had just barely dipped down over the hills of Lakewood plaza, letting out a tired yawn as he slipped into slumber. The shops in the plaza had begun their closing, people bidding their coworkers farewell and the parking lot growing all the barer.

Inside the Boxmore factory, Professor Venomous looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, practically staring his own face down. His eyebrows were knit together, his mouth a thin line.

“You’ve got this,” he whispered to his reflection. “He’ll say ‘yes’. You just have to ask the question.”

He’d been planning this for weeks now. Well, really, he’d been planning this since they’d become business partners and fallen in love. However, his current plan had been in the works over the past month. He’d even spent a couple hours debating his ideas for tonight on one of his giant whiteboards.

Yes. He was that serious.

A part of him thought that maybe he was rushing things. After all, it had only been a few months since they’d gotten back together. Only a little less time than that attending therapy together. And even less time than that winning back the Boxmore bots’ affection.

Currently, Boxman and he, as well as Fink, were staying at the factory for a few days. Boxman had expressed a desire to come see how his sons were handling things and Venomous took it as an opportunity to put his plan into action. They were only going to stay one more night before heading back to the cabin, now expanded with two extra rooms so that Fink could have some space from the “mushy couple”, as she referred to them.

It had to be tonight. The Danger Zone would be a little too far out of the way from the cabin and Venomous wanted to do it there. Especially if he didn’t want Boxman to get suspicious and figure out his plan.

“Boss?”

Venomous turned, seeing Fink standing there in the doorway of the bathroom and staring up at him. “Fink! What is it?”

“You okay?” she asked, squinting her eyes up at him. “You’re all sweaty.”

“I’m—” Venomous turned back to the mirror and to his horror, he was indeed sweating like a pig. “Oh, dammit…”

“Is this because of the propos—?” Fink’s question was cut off as Venomous’ hand clamped over her mouth.

“Shh!” he replied, glancing out the door briefly. “Not so loud! You know how sound travels in here.”

He removed his hand, Fink fixing him with an unimpressed look. “You know he’s gonna say ‘yes’. Boxbutt has been crazy about you for, like, a long time.”

“And I hurt him,” Venomous replied. “I broke his heart, Fink.”

“And he forgave you!” Fink said, looking exasperated.

“It’s not that simple,” Venomous said, turning back to the mirror. He dabbed a nearby towel along his face, trying to get rid of the bothersome sweat. “Boxman took a huge emotional risk giving me a second chance. And I don’t want things to move too fast or for him to feel any sort of pressure.” He glanced back at Fink; her head tilted in a way that suggested he might as well be speaking another language.

With a sigh, he placed the towel down. “It’s an adult thing,” he said, folding his arms.

“Blegh,” Fink replied, sticking her tongue out in disgust as she took a seat on Venomous and Boxman’s old bed.

“Yeah, I figured you’d say that,” Venomous said, brushing past her. He took his tie from the dresser, putting it on. His outfit wasn’t super glamorous, but it wasn’t shabby either. A pair of sleek black pants, a black jacket of the same design, a white-collared long-sleeve shirt, his best pair of shoes, and now, his snake-skin green tie.

“All I know is,” Fink continued as she began hopping up and down on the bed, “That if he didn’t wanna marry you, he wouldn’t have given you a second chance.”

Hm. She had him there.

Venomous fixed his hair once more and took in a last look at himself in the mirror. He then glanced back at his minion. “Fink, maybe one day when you’re older, you’ll better understand that love makes you do very crazy things. And sometimes you don’t think clearly when you’re in love.”

Fink ceased her jumping on the old bedsprings, raising an eyebrow. “So, you _know_ you’re being stupid?”

“I—”

“Hey, PV, are you ready?”

Venomous whirled around, seeing his lover standing in the doorway. The man was clad in a suit of his own: a navy-blue button up, a white sweater, and beige slacks. Frankly, he looked dapper as hell.

“Where you goin’?” Fink teased, smiling at Boxman like a gremlin. “The prom?”

Boxman replied with a smirk, adjusting the buttons on his wrists, “Considering I never went to mine, I might as well be.” He turned to Venomous, flashing him a smile. “Uh, excuse me, sir, have you seen my boyfriend?”

Venomous found himself giving a chuckle, Fink rolling his eyes at the line. “Is that your way of saying I look nice?”

“Very nice,” Boxman replied, moving closer to wrap his arms around Venomous.

“And that’s my cue. Goodnight!” Fink hopped off the bed, heading out the door.

“Don’t stay up past midnight streaming!” Venomous yelled back.

“If she didn’t listen to you last night, what makes you think she’ll listen to you now?” Boxman asked, adjusting Venomous’ tie.

“I have to make some sort of effort,” Venomous sighed before turning his attention fully to Boxman. “I didn’t mention it yet, but you look just divine, darling.”

Boxman’s cheeks took on a slight pink tint. “Are you just trying to get me to put out tonight?” Then, he stage-whispered, “Because it’s definitely working.”

Venomous gave another giggle, pressing a smooch to Boxman’s forehead. “I’m only speaking the truth. Now come on, let’s go. I want to have some fun tonight.”

The two made their way out of Boxmore (briefly bidding Ernesto a good night while he was swamped with a stack of papers) and got in Venomous’ car. They drove out of Lakewood Plaza, heading right for the Danger Zone.

“So, you haven’t really said what you wanted to do,” Boxman said, relaxed in the passenger seat. “What plans do you have tonight?”

“Just a couple, here and there,” Venomous replied vaguely, his fingers twitching against the steering wheel.

“PV, you know you don’t have to keep doing things for me, right?” Boxman asked suddenly.

“Why can’t I do things for you?” Venomous said, dodging the question. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Boxman stated, placing his hand on Venomous knee, “But you’ve been doing, like, _a lot_ of nice things for me recently. I already forgave you. You don’t have to keep giving it a hundred and fifty percent. Just yesterday you gave me three different foot-rubs. I know I shouldn’t be complaining about that and I’m not, you give fantastic foot-rubs. I just feel like you feel guilty all the time. And you don’t have to be.”

The car became silent, rushing past The Danger Zone sign. Night had officially fallen, blanketing the sky in a dark green shade. It reminded Venomous of their first unofficial date on Billiam’s yacht.

“I know,” Venomous finally said, not looking at Boxman, eyes focused on the road. “And I’m not just doing it because I feel guilty. It’s a part of it, I’ll admit, but I want to make you happy. Now that we’re moving into this new, weird phase of our lives, there’s just so much that’s up in the air. I’m worried about you. Boxmore was your _life_, honey. When you were fired, you were so lost and confused.”

“But it’s not the same thing,” Boxman pointed out. “Last time, my kids hated me. And with good reason. And I was completely alone. You and I weren’t even together. So much has happened since then. And I willingly retired this time.”

Venomous’ car pulled up to the edge of the Danger Zone as Boxman concluded, making sure that Venomous was looking him in the eye now, “I’m ready for a new adventure. Especially since it will be with you.”

Venomous felt a surge of affection for the man in the car with him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I am, too,” he said, trying to keep the relief out of his voice. “It…really means a lot to hear you say that.”

For a moment, the big question almost left his lips, only for him to force a smile on his face. Not yet. “Now, do you want to cause a little chaos?”

Boxman’s face lit up and he chuckled mischievously. “Oh, babe, you just read my mind. And nice place for some good havoc wreaking. I haven’t been here in ages.”

A smile spread across Venomous’ face. “I haven’t either. I have a few ideas, but is there anything you have in mind now that we’re here?”

Boxman tapped his chin with his index finger, humming a bit. “Well…there is one thing I always wanted to do.” He looked to Venomous. “It’s a little crazy, though.”

A wicked laugh fell from Venomous’ throat. “There’s no _little_ crazy with you, Boxy.”

“Alright, alright, fair enough,” Boxman said with a grin. “Do you wanna hear my idea or not?”

“I’m all ears,” Venomous said, turning his attention fully to his lover.

“You know how there’s a bunch of deliveries that have to come through here?”

Now, it was Venomous’ turn to have his eyes brighten. “Oh, I’m so _in_.”

“Then, hit it,” Boxman said, gesturing to the car. “Let’s go find somebody.”

Venomous indeed floored it, the car zooming across the landscape. Around them, they could already hear the distant explosions and feel the slight rumbling in the Earth.

“Van,” Boxman pointed out. “Two o’clock.”

Venomous looked in the direction, seeing an orange van in the near distance. “Is that a logo on the back?” he said, squinting slightly. If only he’d brought his reading glasses.

Ooh. Damn, he was getting old.

“I think that’s—” Boxman let out a gasp of recognition. “Those are the assholes that stole my robot parts!”

“What?” Venomous asked, keeping his speed up.

“There’s this group that steals peoples supplies,” Boxman explained, keeping an eye on the van. “They’ve been around for a really long time. When I first started Boxmore, they kept stealing my stuff! I was behind for months because of them!”

“Revenge time?” Venomous suggested.

“Revenge time,” Boxman confirmed.

Venomous sped ahead, trying to ride alongside the van. “Check the glove compartment.”

Boxman did so, pulling out a ray gun, handcrafted by Venomous himself. “Oh~” Boxman cooed, looking back at Venomous lovingly. “Did you pack this just for my sake?”

“It’s technically in there for my own protection,” Venomous replied, “But yes, I’m more than delighted to be your accomplice, sweetie.”

Boxman beamed at him before rolling down his window. He stuck his upper body out the window, hair flying as he aimed. “This is for ruining my junkfish! They were going to be my staple, you bastards!”

Then, he fired. The shot hit one of the back wheels, causing the van to spin out of control. Venomous swerved his own car out of the way, watching as the van flipped, crashing into a wall.

“Hah! Get rekt!” Boxman shrieked before pulling his head back inside.

“Get what?” Venomous laughed out, glancing back at him.

“It’s something the cool kids are saying these days,” Boxman said, putting the ray gun’s safety back on.

“Oh, yeah. Don’t worry, I’m hip to your jive.”

The two found themselves cackling like idiots as they sped off, unable to hear the angry shouting of their victims.

***

“Mm, damn, that was good,” Boxman said, leaning on Venomous fully as they left the _Crime de la Crème_, a restaurant that specialized in illegal delicacies.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Venomous replied, draping at arm across his shoulders. “I have to say, I wouldn’t mind coming back to the zone, just to stop by here again.”

“Agreed,” Boxman said as they reached his car.

They two leaned against the hood for a moment, gazing up at the explosions that littered across the evening sky. They made the sky turn pink, then blue, then purple, blasting the clouds away.

Venomous glanced down at Boxman, seeing his organic eye lit up at the sight. Back when they’d moved into Boxmore together, they used to adore sitting and watching _Extra Explosions_, a whole television show specializing in making the craziest explosions possible. They both got a rush from the sight of such destruction, even if they weren’t the ones causing it.

Then, Venomous knew this could be his chance. His mouth pressed into a thin line, fingers tapping against his hip. “Boxy?”

Boxman glanced up at him, his expression almost serene. “Yeah?”

“I—”

Suddenly, the loud thrum of motorcycles filled the air around them. The two turned their heads, peering over the car as a whole gang rode up. The team was a group of five, all tattooed up, clad in leather, and pulling in front of the restaurant. Their jackets had a logo on the back of a dragon, written above and below, ‘Danger Zone Dragons’. The whole crew looked to be reptilian, ranging from lizards to chameleons. Not what Venomous would consider a ‘dragon’, but whatever.

Well, there went that moment. No matter. Venomous would find a better one.

“Come on, I have an idea,” Venomous said, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I heard there’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight.”

“Ooh!” Boxman replied, looking intrigued. “A meteor shower in the Danger Zone? Sounds like a fantastic recipe for trouble.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Venomous smiled lovingly at the man.

This is what he adored so much about Boxman. They understood each other. They were different in many ways, but they…_got_ each other. Very often, they were always on the same wavelength. Finishing each other’s sentences and being able to understand each other with only a momentary glance. If Venomous didn’t know any better, he’d think they were soul—

“Hey! Ain’t that the chicken man?” one of the motorcyclists called out.

“Yeah! What’s his name? Bagman?” another replied.

“Nah, it’s like Robo-Box or something stupid like that,” yet another said.

Boxman’s face dropped for a second. Just enough that Venomous could see the brief look of disappointment. Then, his eyes narrowed, and he turned around.

“It’s _Boxman_. Lord Boxman,” he declared at the gang.

“Boxman, yeah, that’s it,” one of the bikers, Venomous had a feeling this one was the leader, chuckled out. “I heard you got kicked out of your own lair, like, _twice_.”

Venomous felt the hair on the back of his head bristle. He didn’t like hearing anyone talk shit about his partner, but he felt a lump in his throat at the implication of his own mistake.

“And who’d you hear that from?” Boxman shot back, already gearing up for a fight. “Your mother after I fucked her last night?”

A snort came from Venomous, having to cup a hand over his mouth at the sheer crudeness of Boxman’s response.

“See, it’s funny because I fucked your mother _and_ she has bad taste.”

The motorcyclist’s mouth contorted into a scowl, stepping off his bike. He stood at his full height, towering over even Venomous. He looked even larger than Eugene Gar. He stepped over to the two, glaring down at Boxman specifically. His sharp, alligator-like teeth could be seen at this close angle, his hot breath making Venomous wince.

“You wanna say that again?” the leader hissed out.

And Boxman, that crazy son of a bitch, smirked. “I. Fucked. Your. Mother.”

The motorcyclist pulled back his fist quickly, with every intention to slam it into Boxman’s adorable skull. Then, Venomous acted, ducking down and tugging Boxman with him.

The man’s fist slammed into Venomous’ driver’s side window, shattering the glass entirely. He let out a yell of pain, seeing as glass in your skin hurts like hell, no matter your size. Meanwhile, Venomous had crouched on the ground, Boxman unfortunately with his face flat down on the concrete pavement.

“Sorry, sugarplum,” Venomous apologized, only to get a quick thumbs-up from Boxman that he was alright. It was better than a punch to the face, he supposed.

“You—!” the man yelled out, only for Boxman to push himself up and grab Venomous around his waist.

Boxman rolled the two of them out of the way as the motorcyclist’s other fist came down again, only to hit the pavement. Venomous quickly rose to his feet, pulling Boxman up, his partner looking a little wobbly.

“Come on, let’s get ‘em!” one of the Danger Zone Dragons cried out, heading straight for them, this one on the scrawny side, but wielding a vicious looking bat with nails.

Venomous darted around the car, Boxman’s hand grasped tightly in his own. He headed straight for the restaurant’s doors, barely dodging out of the way of another gang member who was wielding a lead pipe. He pushed the doors open, dashing past the hostess at the front and ignoring her confused cry. Venomous’ eyes flew to every corner of the restaurant as he ran, finally settling on the back kitchen. He could hear the gang members piling in behind them, causing many guests to yell in shock and anger.

Jutting his elbow out, Venomous pushed through the doors, flying into the back kitchen. For a split second, he wasn’t sure where to go. There was the back door, but he hadn’t seen if the whole gang had come inside. Maybe they were just outside waiting for himself and Boxman. He spared a glance to Boxman, who looked even more dizzy than before they’d come in. Boxman wouldn’t be ready for a hand to hand fight in this state.

Ignoring the yells of the cooks, Venomous pulled Boxman into a pantry area on the side, whispering for him to stay there. Then, he gave the back door a quick push, allowing it to open and slam loudly. He rushed back to the area where Boxman was, stopping and pulling out a wad of cash from his pocket to hand to a cook.

“Don’t tell them where we are and you get to keep every piece,” he whispered before joining Boxman in the pantry, crouching the two of them down so as not to be noticed.

Just in time, it seemed, as the kitchen doors flew open again, followed by the head motorcyclist shouting, “Where did they go?!”

Venomous couldn’t see anything from their hidden spot, but immediately, the man cried out, “Come on, the back door! Let’s go, you bastards!”

There was a rumble as the gang moved through the kitchen and soon, it was quiet again. Venomous poked his head out, glancing at the surprised and mildly terrified cooks. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw the backdoor slam shut.

“Honey?”

Venomous turned to look at Boxman, his poor partner looking a little less green now. Well, his normal green, at least. “Sorry, Boxy. I had to act fast.”

“No, no, you were _amazing_,” Boxman replied, his eyes going a little starry. “I just wanted to know, what do we do now?”

“Well, we do need to get back to my car,” Venomous replied. “We don’t have any weapons on us.”

Boxman pursed his lips in thought before a smile spread across his face. “Lightbulb~!” he sang out.

He tugged on Venomous’ sleeve, pulling them out into the main room. He headed over to one of the servers, patting the man’s shoulder.

Venomous found himself peering towards the glass doors, seeing the motorcyclists back to standing outside. They were circling his poor car, making boisterous yells and putting their filthy mitts all over it. He growled slightly before feeling Boxman take his hand.

“Oh! I’m sorry, darling, what did you--?”

“Come on,” Boxman said, pulling Venomous to the other side of the restaurant. “I’ve got a plan. There’s another door over here.”

“But they’re just outside,” Venomous tried to point out.

“They will, but we’ll be able to get to the car.”

Boxman led Venomous to the other door before opening it up. The two poked their heads outside, the shouts from the gang much louder.

“I bet we could hotwire this puppy. Can’t you, Squealer?” one of them yelled out.

The motorcyclist, presumably Squealer, let out a wicked chuckle. “Oh, yes!”

“Those little—” Venomous hissed.

“We gotta move, babe,” Boxman replied.

“But why right no—?”

Then, the parking lot filled with a loud singing. A group of five servers came out, their voices carrying in the air.

_“Happy birthday to you,/ Happy birthday to you,/ Happy birthday, dear Danger Zone Dragons,/Happy birthday to you~”_

“It’s my birthday?” one of the motorcyclists replied, confused.

“Wait, it’s _all_ our birthdays?” Squealer asked. “How is that even possible?”

The head motorcyclist’s eyes narrowed. “Wait a cobdamn second…something fishy is going on…”

There was a soft sound of a car door opening and the gang had barely enough time to turn around before they caught sight of the villainous couple. Venomous had slithered into the driver’s seat, turned on the ignition, and shifted the gear into reverse. Then, he was heading backwards with Boxman right beside him, his tires letting out a squeal of protest.

The gang shouted furiously, all quickly heading for their bikes. Venomous tried not to focus on them, turning the wheel wildly to move the car around. Then, he slammed his foot onto the gas pedal. His car sped away like mad, driving past the surrounding buildings.

“Head for the Rock Road!” Boxman shouted, glancing in the back window. “They won’t expect us to go that way.”

Wordlessly, Venomous did so, zooming down the rocky trail. It would be murder on his wheels, but he could easily replace them after they returned home. He pulled behind a large boulder, one of many in the area, and stopped. The couple sat in the dark, silent for a few long seconds. The motorcycles whizzed by, only to fade once they’d gone far enough away.

Venomous let out a breath, thunking his head against the back of his seat. “Damn. Nice work with the distraction. How’d you get them to do that?”

“I slipped them a few bucks from your wallet,” Boxman replied with a purposely cute grin.

Venomous didn’t even feel insulted. “Perfect!”

The two sat there, their breathing slow as they calmed down.

“…are we really just gonna let them get away with what they did to your car?” Boxman asked, after a moment.

“Not to mention insulting you?” Venomous replied, glancing back at him.

“Ah, PV, you know I don’t really care—”

“If you didn’t care, then why did you take the bait?” Venomous shot back before realizing how harsh he sounded. “Box—”

“No, it’s…it’s not that. Did it piss me off when he said that shit? Sure. But I knew it bothered you.”

Venomous’ brow furrowed. “What?”

“About getting kicked out. I felt you tense up. I know how much it bothers you when people bring up what happened.”

“You…oh, Boxy,” Venomous said, now understanding. “Darling, you don’t have to defend me. I’d never ask that of you.”

“Good thing you’re not asking.” Boxman smiled at Venomous perplexed expression before pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth. “Come on. Let’s go get ‘em. We’ve got our weapons and the car. We can take ‘em.”

Venomous blinked wildly for a moment, then he let out a soft chuckle. “This is why I love you.”

“Aww, I thought it was just because of my stunning good looks,” Boxman replied with a smirk.

“That too,” Venomous purred, nuzzling his nose against Boxman’s before pulling back. “And you’re right. Let’s get those bastards.”

He shifted the gears on his beloved ride once more and they were soon off.

The gang hadn’t ventured too far out, so catching up to them wasn’t difficult. Boxman pulled out a remote control from his pocket, slamming his index finger down on the button. From the back of Venomous’ car, a large rocket appeared, taking residence momentarily on the top of the car.

“When did you install that?” Venomous called out over the whipping wind from the broken driver’s side window.

“Last week! Thought it might be useful!” Boxman called back.

“Isn’t it cheating to have better weapons than our opponents?”

“We’re villains, PV! Do we ever do anything fair?”

“I was hoping you’d say that~!” Venomous replied with a toothy grin.

Boxman smirked back before he clicked the button once more. The rocket fired off, heading straight for the gang. The group let out shrieks of terror over the rumbling of their bikes, but it was too late. The rocket made impact, blasting the five members in different directions. Their bikes were destroyed, parts flying all over. Venomous drove past the damage, only to brake so that the couple could survey their destruction. Boxman hopped out of the car, giggling maliciously as he approached the head gang member.

The leader let out a pained groan, his face covered with ash. Boxman glared him down before delivering a swift kick to his stomach.

“Hah!” he cackled. “Take that, gator boy! Next time you want to mess with Lord Boxman, think again!” He gestured to Venomous who had only just appeared beside him. “Oh, and my boyfriend, Professor Venomous. That’s _his_ car you trashed.”

The head of the gang only moaned in pain, clutching his stomach as he curled up in the fetal position.

“Hmph,” Venomous scoffed. “You and I have been blown up head to toe plenty of times. And this guy can’t take a little rocket? Pathetic.”

“Yeah,” Boxman agreed. “Let’s get outta here.”

The couple turned around, getting back into Venomous car and driving away.

Boxman let out a laugh, looking truly delighted. “Did you see his stupid face?”

“Sure. I saw it the moment he walked up to us in the parking lot,” Venomous replied smoothly.

“Ooooooh, burn,” Boxman complimented him, leaning back in his seat. “Ya know, those guys were dicks, but that was actually pretty fun.”

Venomous nodded. “It was, despite the circumstances.”

“Well, PV,” Boxman said, glancing back at his lover, “Did you have anything else planned for tonight? That took a wallop out of me.”

“Oh…well, I did have one more thing planned…” Venomous said, his nervousness trying to worm its way back into his thoughts. “But maybe it can wait until another time—”

“No way!” Boxman cried out. “We’re here, anyways. Let’s just do it. This old man’s still got some energy left in him.”

Venomous smiled fondly at Boxman before giving a nod. “Alright. It won’t be a far drive, I promise.”

Within a few minutes, they arrived near an edge of the Danger Zone. It was a cliffside overlooking a rushing river at a low drop. Boxman got out, staring up at the explosive sky high above them. Venomous hopped out, moving to stand next to him.

“I used to come up here a lot,” Boxman said suddenly. “When I first moved to Lakewood. Even before I created Logic. Just to hang out here.”

“I loved when we had to come here for missions,” Venomous replied, referring to his POINT days. “I felt so…alive. More alive than ever.”

Boxman leaned his head against Venomous’ upper arm, holding his hand. “I like that you get me,” he said, his voice gentle.

Venomous smiled. “I like that you get me, too.”

The two stood there a while longer, watching as two explosions from opposite ends collided into one another. The meteor shower had begun, an insane cascade of rocks smashing and blowing up in the sky. An even larger explosion emitted not too far from them and Venomous knew it was time.

He let out a gentle breath, pulling away from Boxman, only to take his other hand. “Boxman,” he said, gripping both his hands tightly. “The way you and I feel when we’re here…that’s how I feel when I’m with you every day. You make me feel so excited, so thrilled, so _happy_.” He smiled. “You took me back, even after everything—”

“Venomous—”

“No, no, please. Let me say this. I am so grateful to you. For everything you’ve done for me. You changed my _life_, Box. Sure, none of our relationship has worked out in the conventional way, but fuck convention. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Boxman’s expression had grown tender, gazing up at Venomous with stars in his eyes as the man spoke to him.

“And I love you so much. Like, literally, sometimes it scares me how much I’ve fallen for you. I have no idea how I got this lucky to have someone like you in my life, to have someone love me for me. For all my flaws and past. To accept me. And I wanted to know—”

Suddenly, he was grabbed by his tie, pulled down to Boxman’s level, their lips connecting. Boxman’s other hand, his clawed one, snatched Venomous hair, pulling him close. Considering Venomous had developed a habit of going weak in the knees when his lover paid him such loving attention, he was completely lost once Boxman’s tongue brushed against his lower lip.

The next few seconds were a flurry as Venomous found himself pushed up against a nearby rock, Boxman’s hands traveling down his body. Their kiss had become heated and when Venomous’ eyes opened back up, Boxman’s sweater was gone. And his own shirt had been halfway unbuttoned.

His whole plan had gone out the window and quite frankly, he was too in love and too horny to care enough. He kissed Boxman back, moaning softly as he untucked Boxman’s shirt. He was forced to separate, panting heavily as he worked out the buttons, Boxman moving to lavish his lips all along Venomous’ neck. The professor let out a pleased groan, barely managing to complete the task at hand.

His own shirt was quick to go and in the following moment, he’d wrapped his legs around Boxman’s waist, his lover holding him. They kissed over and over, their kisses an uneven assortment, ranging from quick and chaste to long and messy. Their tongues performed a dance all their own, comfortable in their recital, but filled with unrelenting passion.

Finally, Venomous was on his back and Boxman had reluctantly pulled back, fidgeting with Venomous’ zipper.

“I’m so fucking crazy about you,” Boxman growled out and the noise made its way to Venomous’ twitching member. “Grateful to me? You’re nuts. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m the lucky one. You’re so gorgeous, so handsome, so _fucking_ brilliant,” he rushed out rapidly, panting hard as he managed to tug his pants down, along with his boxers. They pulled down only slightly, just enough that Boxman could reach what he so desired.

His mouth enveloped over Venomous’ cock, hands holding the base. Venomous let out a moan, his head falling backwards. “B-Box…” he whispered, eyes fluttering shut.

His mind had turned to a happy mush, enjoying the pleasure. He purred quietly, feeling his tail coming out to play. It pressed the end of itself against Boxman’s cheek affectionately and Venomous felt Boxman draw back from his blowjob, only for the man to give a sweet kiss to the end.

Oh, he didn’t deserve this man at all.

Venomous gazed up at the explosions in the sky, the combined efforts of the sight and his lover’s lips around his cock making his blood burn with desire. His hands flew to his own hair, tugging at the strands, as if trying to ground himself.

Hadn’t he been doing something? He’d wanted to ask something, hadn’t he—

Without warning, Boxman had tugged off his pants the whole way and pulled Venomous’ lower half up. The professor let out a startled, yet happy noise, feeling the other man preparing him with his tongue. He let out a shaky moan that turned into soft cries of delight as his lover worked him over. Boxman had quite the talented tongue and Venomous believed it was from all the exercise it received from his dramatic personality. Though, that was only a theory.

“Oh, please, Boxy, please,” he whispered, feeling his toes curl and uncurl inside his dress shoes (Boxman hadn’t had a chance to pull them off), _“Please, please, please…”_

Boxman had placed his lower half down carefully, and Venomous could hear the unzipping of pants and the shuffle that followed. The next moment, he was being filled. He let out a strangled moan, claws leaving his hair and attaching themselves to Boxman’s back as the other man leaned over him. He heard Boxman let out a grunt, followed by the man kissing him on the forehead.

“Ready?” he asked, cupping Venomous’ cheek.

Venomous shifted slightly, making sure, then he nodded. “So ready.”

Boxman nodded and began his thrusts. He started off slow before picking up speed, encouraged by the pleased sounds from Venomous. Even the harsh ground on Venomous’ back did nothing to deter his pleasure. Boxman knew just the right angles, just the right way to hold him, just _knew_ him.

Oh, he loved this man. This wonderful, beautiful man that had burst his way into his life and changed it for the better. He never wanted to be apart from this again. Never wanted to be apart from _him_ again. He never wanted to give any of this up. He was a fool to do it once. No, he would never give up his Boxy ever again. He’d prove it. He’d prove it every single day that he loved him so much—

At a certain thrust, Venomous felt his prostate cry out in sweet joy and with a shout of delight, he breathed out, “Oh, Boxy~—will you marry me?”

The reaction was instant. The thrusts stopped, making Venomous groan instinctively at the loss.

Then, it hit him. Venomous’ eyes snapped open, only to come face to face with his lover, the man’s expression reflecting his own.

The two stared at each other, neither speaking. The only sounds that could be heard were the distant explosions in the air above them, but the couple paid no attention to them.

Boxman broke the silence, his eyes wide and mouth slack. “Wh-What did you say?”

You fucked it up now, professor. Nice job. “I…I…” Venomous couldn’t think. His thoughts were scrambled enough from the lovemaking, but now—oh, Cob, help him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

“You…you want to marry me?”

Venomous blinked, taking in his partner’s face. Boxman’s eyes had welled up slightly, his lower lip trembling. His hands were still on Venomous’ thighs, but his grip was soft now.

“I…yes,” Venomous managed to say, knowing there was no going back now. “I want that. If…if that’s what you want.”

Now, the tears fell from Boxman, his face scrunching up slightly. Venomous felt a surge of panic momentarily before his lover brought him into a bone-crushing hug.

“Of course, I’ll marry you!” Boxman sobbed out. The man had gone into hysterics, face buried against Venomous’ chest. He wept loudly, his tears dripping onto Venomous’ skin.

Venomous’ arms wrapped around him, smiling with relief. Then, he laughed, feeling a few of his own tears squeeze out. “Really?”

Boxman nodded against him. “I wanted to ask you!” he cried out. “But I didn’t know if it would be too fast or if you even wanted marriage—” He pulled his head up, his face wet and red. “I was too chickenshit to even ask.”

“Pun intended?”

Boxman gave him a watery smile, a thrilled gleam shining through. “A happy accident.”

Venomous cupped his face in his hands, grinning with him. “Then…I suppose we’re engaged?”

The man let out a barking laugh. “I guess we are!”

The two kissed, holding each other close. They pressed chaste, quick kisses to each other’s lips before they were hugging once more. Venomous’ tail curled around Boxman’s form happily, rattling softly.

Then, it occurred to Venomous what they’d been doing only minutes prior.

“Mm…darling, did you want to finish like this or…?”

Boxman glanced down, seeing their position had not changed. “Oh! Eh-heh, whoops.”

Venomous gave a chuckle. “I’d forgotten as well.”

“Welp,” Boxman said, wiping away his tears, “We’re still hard so we might as well go for it.”

“And they say romance is dead,” Venomous teased as his tail unwrapped from his lover.

Boxman chortled before he sat up slightly. “Any chance you wanna ride me? My back is hurting like hell.”

“Oh, if I must,” Venomous replied, feigning annoyance.

Boxman gave a giggle before he rolled them over. “Ow! You were fine on the ground like this?”

“You _were_ sucking my dick,” Venomous reminded him. “And I don’t have enough energy to put you in the car. Now are we doing this or what?”

“And they say romance is dead,” Boxman echoed with a smirk before his hands found his partner’s rear.

Venomous returned the smirk before he began to move atop his lover’s member. He found a familiar rhythm, gyrating his hips and allowing his head to fall back. His hands found their home on Boxman’s fleshy pectorals, his lover letting out a pleased groan.

He began to bounce as he felt slick again, Boxman’s cock sliding in out of him. Venomous’ breaths came in short, uneven pants, Boxman growling beneath him.

“I can’t believe this is happening…” Boxman whispered so softly, Venomous almost thought he’d imagined it.

“What?” he gasped out, his tail rattling hard behind him.

“This—you want to marry me,” Boxman said, his smile content and exhilarated at the same time.

Venomous smiled back, hands traveling to cup his lover’s face again. “I’ve wanted to marry you for a long time, Boxy,” he replied, panting.

“You’re serious?” Boxman asked, one of his hands leaving the other man’s rear to hold one of Venomous’ hands in place.

“Completely,” Venomous breathed before leaning down to kiss him.

His hips kicked into overdrive, feeling his peak growing close. Boxman seemed to be in the same boat, his own hips finding the energy to push up into his lover. The two began moving as one, pressing and gasping together. Above them, the explosions still raged on, streaking the sky with light and chaos.

Venomous came, head pulling away from Boxman to scream out his pleasure. Boxman followed, a low growl mingling with Venomous’ voice, like a bizarre harmony. Venomous felt his lover’s member slowly slip from him before lowering himself down onto Boxman’s frame. He curled around him, a tired, yet happy grin spread across his face. Boxman’s hands came up, laying themselves against the other man’s back.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Venomous pushed himself up. He reached a hand back down, stroking Boxman’s cheek, his lover pressing his face into Venomous’ palm.

“Just so you know,” Venomous said, “I’d been planning on proposing to you all night.”

Boxman’s brow raised. “Really?”

“Mhm,” Venomous replied, moving to shakily stand to his feet, using the nearby rock to help him. “I was trying to make my little speech when we arrived here, but _somebody_ just couldn’t keep it in their pants,” he teased, looking back at the other man.

Boxman got into a sitting position, letting out a laugh. “You were going on and on about how much you love me—was I _not_ supposed to jump your bones?”

“You could have at least let me finish,” Venomous said, finding Boxman’s pants and playfully flinging them at him.

Boxman caught them, smirking like a bastard. “Well, at least I didn’t propose in the middle of sex.”

“Oh, please, don’t remind me,” Venomous said, his hand covering his own face. “I’m mortified enough.”

He heard Boxman stand up, a shuffle following before his lover’s arms had curled around his waist. Boxman’s nuzzled his face against his back, pressing a few kisses there. “I think it’s romantic.”

“Don’t patronize me,” Venomous shot back with a chuckle as he felt his tail slink back inside.

“I’m not,” Boxman replied, pulling away to gather up their clothes. “You just couldn’t help yourself. When the Boxman starts working his magic, no one can resist~” He did a little shimmy-shake with all the confidence of a professional dancer, despite that he was still very much naked.

Venomous let out a snort, both hands covering his face. “Oh, for the love of Cob, put some clothes on,” he said, snatching his pants from his lover and tugging them on, despite his rear’s quiet protests.

“See? The magic is back at it again,” Boxman replied, still shaking his body. “You know you can’t resist~”

“I think I can manage,” Venomous replied, pulling his shirt back on and working on the buttons. “Get your pants on before someone sees, you fool.”

Boxman obeyed, giving another mischievous snicker. He pulled his pants and underwear on before tugging his own shirt back on. He attempted to button it back up, only to be off by one button, leading to an uneven state. However, he gave a shrug when Venomous looked back at him. “I’ve looked worse,” he replied, finding Venomous’ tie.

Venomous picked up Boxman’s discarded sweater, the white of the clothing making the dirt much too visible. Still, he walked over to Boxman, who smiled gently before holding his arms up. Venomous returned the smile as he pulled Boxman’s sweater back on, tugging it over his person. His partner pulled the professor’s tie into a knot around his neck in silent reply. The two of them kissed chastely a few times, their noses brushed against each other.

“Boxy?” Venomous asked gently.

“Hm?”

“Is there anyone…I should go to? To ask permission to marry you?” After all, Boxman had always spoke so little of his estranged family.

Boxman looked thoughtful for a moment before he met Venomous’ gaze. “…well, why don’t we just ask—?”

“The children?” the two of them finished simultaneously before chuckling together.

They kissed again, their tongues slipping to meet each other, only to reluctantly pull away.

“We need to get back,” Venomous replied. “It’s late.”

Boxman nodded, finding himself yawning. “Alright, but you’re driving.”

“It’s my car,” Venomous chortled before opening the passenger side door for him.

“What a gentleman,” Boxman purred before heading inside.

“I aim to please,” Venomous said before shutting the door for him and getting into the driver’s side.

He pulled the car around, finally heading on the road back to Lakewood. He was mildly grateful for the broken window, the piercing wind keeping him wide awake to make it home. He could tell Boxman had nodded off already by the sound of soft snoring.

He made it to the plaza, pulling over to park in front of Boxmore.

He shook Boxman’s shoulder. “Honey?”

Boxman jolted awake, hands briefly scrambling. “Huh?”

“We’re at the factory, darling,” Venomous said, running a hand through his tuft of hair.

“Oh, right,” the man said, rubbing at his organic eye.

Venomous strode out of the car, wrapping an arm around Boxman as they headed inside. They made their way down the dark hallways, hearing the constant thrumming of the factory, always at work. Making it to their bedroom, Boxman laid himself down on the bed, too tired to bother changing. Venomous smiled fondly before slipping the man’s shoes off.

He took a seat on the bed, stripping down to put on some sleep pants. He curled up to his lover, tugging the blanket over them. Venomous let out a soft, relaxed sigh, feeling his eyelids grow heavy. As he slipped off to slumber, he realized that with all his planning, he’d forgotten one very important part of his proposal.

He still needed a ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for reading! I want to thank @goosieboosie on tumblr for their constant help, as well as coming up with the names for the gang and the illegal restaurant! Bc your girl isn't that creative lol. I want to thank all of you who are reading this now and a HUGE thank you to all the kudos' and comments on my first fic. Those are what inspired me to make a sequel, such amazing support and kindness.
> 
> Also, I want to give a thank you to the current Voxman server I'm in for the idea of how Venomous actually proposes! I originally had a different idea, but you guys inspired me!
> 
> And yes, keep your eyes peeled for the next installment in this Seasons series (yes, it's a series now); The Wedding. It won't be done for a while, probably, since I have been so inspired to write a bunch of different things, but I will do it!
> 
> Thank you all again!


End file.
